Field of Application
The present invention relates to a wireless access system in which mobile communication apparatuses receive information from a wireless station positioned at a fixed terrestrial location.
Description of Related Art
Types of wireless access system (cellular systems) are known in which relatively large cells (communication areas) are formed, each containing locally formed cells which cover respective small areas. For example in Japanese patent publication No. 2013-55446, a cellular system is described in which a macrocell (having a macrocell base station, i.e., main fixed wireless station) contains picocells (having respective picocell base stations, i.e., secondary fixed wireless stations) which each cover a small area, and also may contain femtocells each of which covers a smaller area than a picocell. With such a cellular system, it is possible to achieve a high average quality of reception throughout a large overall communication area of a macrocell base station by constructing one or more picocell base stations within that overall communication area. However although the areas of high-quality reception can be increased by applying that method, construction costs of the system become excessive, due to the need for the picocell base stations.